<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fastest way to a man's heart is not the chidori by pastles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736294">The fastest way to a man's heart is not the chidori</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles'>pastles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU: Kinda fantasy, AU: Kinda medieval, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka's been going to Kakashi place pretty often, what was he going there for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Very Special KakaIru Exchange!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fastest way to a man's heart is not the chidori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyNinja/gifts">SqueakyNinja</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AH Squeaky, I hope you enjoy this! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka stared up at the shop sign lightly swinging in the wind; it was a simple wooden board with a simple carving of a crow on it. Besides the signboard, there was nothing else to distinguish that shop from the others along the street, even though it's display window was a lot murkier than the rest. Iruka suspected that it was a deliberate choice though.</p><p>But instead of going in from the front door, Iruka walked past it, turning into the small alley. When he came to the small door, after checking left and right, Iruka knocked on the door discreetly. Almost immediately, the door opened, as though they had been waiting right by the door for Iruka's knock.</p><p>Iruka slipped into the dark room and followed the figure deeper into the store. No words were exchanged between Iruka and the man who let him into the store, not until they walked into what looked like a kitchen.</p><p>"Did you get the goods, Master Iruka?"</p><p>Iruka reached into his satchel, pulled out something wrapped in brown parchment, and placed it gingerly on the only cleaned spot on the table. Unlike the rest of the room, the counter in the middle of the room was a huge mess. There were numerous dirty pots, bowls, and plates on it, and it was littered with pieces of cut vegetables, and other… ingredients? (Iruka was sure he saw the wings of a bat within the pile). </p><p>"Here it is." Iruka tried to not look too closely at the room, he wasn't really sure that he was allowed to.</p><p>Iruka was, maybe, regretting his decision to ask for help. What made him agree to this stupid idea?</p><p>"Thanks," Iruka cautiously accepted the warm mug from the other person. "And Iruka's fine. How many times do I have to tell you that, Master Kakashi?"</p><p>"As long as you keep calling me, Master Kakashi."</p><p>Iruka inclined his head, admitting the other's point. "Fine, Kakashi. That's what you wanted, right?"</p><p>Kakashi hummed as he unwrapped the parchment, revealing a small amount of powder. He stuck a finger in it, and brought it up to taste it. (Iruka assumed, Kakashi's robes, as usual, had a really high collar.) </p><p>"Yes, this is good enough." Kakashi nodded. "Shall we start today's lesson then?"</p><p>Iruka gulped, a feeling that he couldn't explain growing at the pit of his stomach, and reached out for his satchel again. "Thanks for your help again, Kakashi."</p><p>Kakashi huffed, "Tell me that after we're done."</p><p>++++++++++++</p><p>"Come on, Naruto. We really should get a move on before the market closes."</p><p>"But, Master Iruka… why are we going to the market?"</p><p>"Did you say that you wanted to give some Lovers' Day cookies to Sakura?"</p><p>"Eh? I meant to buy some from the Confectioners." Naruto turned back to look at Iruka, linking his hands behind his head, walking backwards while facing him.</p><p>"Shouldn't you make them? Won't that make them more meaningful?" </p><p>"Eh, Master Iruka, you're so old fashioned! Nowadays, everyone buys their cookies!"</p><p>In retaliation, Iruka grabbed Naruto in a headlock, and ruffled his head. "Who did you say is old fashioned? Huh? Huh?"</p><p>"Maaaaaaster Irukaaaa, stoooooop! It's not like either one of us knows how to make the cookies." Naruto laughed and struggled against Iruka's hold.</p><p>"Fine, fine. If that's the case, let's just go get a bite to eat."</p><p>"Yay!!! Thanks for the treat!"</p><p><br/>
"You twerp! Did I say that I was treating you?"</p><p>"Master Irukaaaaaaaaa, pleeeeeease."</p><p>++++++++++++</p><p>"Argh! I give up!" Iruka groaned as he threw down the spoon into the bowl that he was mixing something in.</p><p>"Now, now, Iruka. I'm sure that it's not that ba… Erm…" Kakashi lifted the spoon from the bowl, a look of confusion evident even though half his face was covered as the goop that was stuck on it dripped back into the bowl. "How did you manage to get to this consistency? I didn't even think it was possible."</p><p>Iruka groaned. "I don't know! I just followed your instructions. You said to stir it slowly for 10 minutes, didn't you?"</p><p>"I did." Now Kakashi just sounded amused as he lifted the spoon again. "You know, I might be able to use this in one of my potions. I think it might be the missing ingredient for the stomachache potion I want to try to make."</p><p>Iruka's glare only made Kakashi chuckle, which sucked, because it had always worked on his students. Well, since Kakashi wasn't his student, and was actually a teacher himself, it made sense that he wasn't intimidated by his glare. Still, Iruka wished that it worked. He sighed loudly as he looked at the mess in the bowl that he'd been mixing the ingredients in. Even as he stared at it, it bubbled, and released a stench so bad that Iruka took a step back.</p><p>"Maa, maa, Iruka," Kakashi gave him a pat on the back as he walked by behind Iruka. "There's still time, we can try it again tomorrow. In the meantime, let's sit and have dinner."</p><p>As though it was working with Kakashi, Iruka's stomach chose that moment to rumble.</p><p>"Yes, let's." Iruka walked ahead of Kakashi towards the dining table that Kakashi had set up while Iruka was busy with his mixing.</p><p>Tonight's dinner was a stew with freshly baked bread (when did Kakashi even get the time to bake the bread?!),and was delicious and filling. Iruka sat back, rubbing his full stomach.</p><p>"Ah, how do you do this?" Iruka used the last of his bread to soak up the remaining soup. "That was really delicious."</p><p>"Well, that's why you're here, right?" Kakashi removed the empty bowls and placed a mug in front of Iruka.</p><p>Iruka took a sniff at the warm liquid inside the mug, and almost groaned at the sweet smell coming from it. He had no idea what drink it was that Kakashi passed to him, but it was probably not poison.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>Iruka took a sip and this time, he did groan. "What kind of sorcery is this, Kakashi?"</p><p>This time, it was Kakashi's low chuckle that filled Iruka with warmth. "I am not called the Wizard with a Thousand Spells for nothing, you know."</p><p>Iruka rolled his eyes, already used to Kakashi's sense of humour. "Spells, Kakashi, spells. Not the Wizard with a Thousand Recipes."</p><p>Kakashi shrugged, "There's not that much difference, really."</p><p>Iruka made a face at Kakashi. "Not all of us can be geniuses, you know."</p><p>"Well, that's the reason you're here, right?"</p><p>"You're not wrong." Iruka laughed as he followed Kakashi back to the counter. "Well, now that we've filled up on fuel, let's try this again. I'm going to get this down tonight even if it kills me."</p><p>++++++++++++</p><p>Iruka nodded at his party members, signalling for them to stay back. Silently he slipped out his dynamite sticks, and lit them up. Counting down the seconds in his head, Iruka waited for a breath before tossing them into the cave. A loud bang sounded from deep within the cave, and a huge plume of smoke burst out. Loud growls and roars echoed out as the goblins inside rushed out. As the creatures rushed out of the cave, they tripped over the wire that Iruka's party had pulled across the entrance, right into the pithole that Iruka's party had dug right in front of it. The ones that didn't fall in were taken out by the archers hiding further back in the trees.</p><p>When they cleared out the debris, the party decided to camp in the woods for the night before making their way back to town.</p><p>"Hey, I can make dinner tonight."</p><p>"Urk."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh, Iruka, it's fine! It's Suzume's turn to make dinner for the party."</p><p>"Didn't she make dinner last time?"</p><p>"It's okay, Iruka! I'm fine making dinner."</p><p>"I have a feeling that you guys are stopping me from cooking."</p><p>"No way, Iruka. We're just… erm… worried that you're tired. Tell him, Kotetsu."</p><p>"Right, right. Just like what Izumo said, Iruka, you did most of the work today. So you should rest."</p><p>Iruka looked at his party members, suspicions clear in his expression. Then he shrugged, it's fine that they didn't want to eat his cooking. He didn't plan on letting them be the first ones to taste his cooking originally anyways.</p><p>++++++++++++</p><p>Laughter filled the warm kitchen as two figures tried to hide in a room where there was nothing much to hide behind while flinging some sort of white powder at each other.</p><p>"Kakashi, it's not fair to put the flour in your wizard's hat!" With one hand on stomach that was aching from all that laughing, and ducking the counter that he usually worked on, Iruka reached up and fumbled around, trying to find the bag that he'd brought along earlier.</p><p>"You started it first!" Kakashi's laughter caused a fluttery feeling in Iruka's stomach, but he was distracted by the flour flying from the other side of the counter.</p><p>"Ok, truce! Truce!" Iruka raised both his hands, and stood up slowly. "I really need to get this right. You're supposed to help me, right?"</p><p>"Fine, fine." Kakashi also stood, and dumped out the flour from his hat. "Ah, ah, now my wizard hat's all dirty."</p><p>"That's your own fault," Iruka brushed the excess flour off his shirt and trousers.</p><p>When he looked up at Kakashi, his jaw dropped. Somehow, Kakashi was already all clean without a speck of flour on him at all.</p><p>"Stupid wizard with his stupid magic." Iruka muttered.</p><p>"Did you say something, Iruka?"</p><p>In response, Iruka stuck his tongue out at Kakashi, and reached out for a bowl. "Nope, I didn't. Come on, I would like to get through this before we eat."</p><p>"Just admit it, you're not here to learn, you're only here to eat."</p><p>"Maybe, but you won't be hearing that from me."</p><p>++++++++++++</p><p>Iruka sighed, resting his head on his hand as he looked out at the quiet common room in the guild house. Most of the adventurers have taken their requests and have left for the day, even Kakashi had come and left with his party; Naruto having elicited a promise from Iruka to meet for supper at Ichiraku later that night before they left. Well, given the request that they were working on that day, Iruka wasn't sure if Naruto would be able to make it back in time for supper.</p><p>Well, no matter the time, Iruka would accompany Naruto.</p><p>Checking if anyone was looking at him, Iruka surreptitiously removed a book from his satchel. He opened it to a page filled with neat writing. He took the quill from the holder, and started writing in his book. He was so engrossed with his writing that it took him awhile to realise that there was someone at the counter, looking up only when the person leaned so far over that their shadow fell over Iruka's book.</p><p>"Irukaaaaaaa, what are you doooooooing?"</p><p>"Ack!" Even though he was taken by surprise, Iruka managed to keep his book out of the reach of Anko's grabby hands. "Anko, watch out!"</p><p>"Don't be so stingy, Irukaaaaaa," Anko, ignoring her short skirt, hopped onto the counter. "What was that book all about, Iruka?"</p><p>"It's nothing, Anko," Iruka slipped the notebook back into his satchel, careful to put it out of Anko's reach. "Are you done with your request?"</p><p>Anko signed really loudly, "Yeah. Don't you have any higher ranked requests? An A ranked request is way too easy for a Special Jounin ranked adventurer like myself."</p><p>"You know that anything above A rank would only come from the Guild Master, Anko. Not to mention the fact that those requests are really rare." Iruka scowled and slapped Anko's reaching hand away.</p><p>"That's so boring. Don't we have a dragon slaying request, or a request to clear an infestation of rabid red wolves?"</p><p>"You know the Inuzuka adventurer group gets first pick of the canine requests." Iruka ignored Anko's pout. If he entertained her now, she would only get worse.</p><p>"That's sooo unfaaaaair. Let's go get some food, Irukaaaa."</p><p>"You know I can't leave now."</p><p>"Let's go after."</p><p>"I can't. I promised Naruto that we'd have supper together."</p><p>"I saw the request they took this morning. They're not going to make it back tonight."</p><p>"I'm sure they will," Iruka received the request slip and proof from another party, and after checking and stamping it, turned around to hand the slip to the cashier behind who handed him a bag that clinked when Iruka placed it on the counter.</p><p>"Please check your payment. If there are no issues with it, please sign here. Thank you for your hard work."</p><p>All this was done over Anko's prone body on the counter, despite the odd looks from all the adventurers. Iruka, used to Anko's antics, just ignored her as he continued receiving the request slips from the parties that had returned, checking them, and passing the payment back to them. He was fast and efficient, and soon the queue was gone. Taking advantage of the lull, Anko rolled until her head was leaning off the top counter, and she was looking up at Iruka.</p><p>"Sooooo, I heard that you've been going to a certain wizard's store almost every evening lately…" </p><p>Iruka's stomach clenched, he tried to not show too much, but he was sure that Anko noticed his wince at her question. Time for some damage control.</p><p>"Yeah, I have been going over quite often lately." With Anko, it's best to lead with the truth, "We've been discussing Naruto."</p><p>Iruka sent a silent apology to Naruto. </p><p>"Naruto, was it?" Anko's smirk showed exactly how little she believed Iruka, but it seemed like she was willing to let Iruka off the hook that day since she suddenly rolled off the counter.</p><p>"Well, Iruka, I think I'll go find me some sweet tarts. Isn't it Lovers' Day today? I'm surprised you didn't get any cookies." Brushing at her trousers, Anko twiddled her fingers at Iruka in farewell, and sauntered off.</p><p>Actually, Iruka DID get some cookies earlier on, but they were all from his old students. But Iruka paid it no mind; there wasn't anyone he wanted to receive the cookies from. Not really.</p><p>Glad to be rid of Anko before she dug deeper into his visits to Kakashi's store, and also distracted by the thought of giving and receiving cookies, Iruka didn't pay much attention to what was happening at the entrance to the guild house.</p><p>"Master Iruka, Master Iruka, here!" A bright voice caught Iruka's attention, at the same time a loud mewl came out from the container that was unceremoniously placed on the table. </p><p>It was Naruto, and so Iruka spent the next few minutes chatting with him and his party members while checking their request slip. He took over the box, careful to not jostle iit too much. Even so, it shook from the creature inside. Someone hurried over to take the container from Iruka, and he heard the curses as a crash sounded from the back room. Pretending he didn't hear it, Iruka turned back to Naruto. They carried on chatting for a bit more, Iruka smiling as the enthusiastic boy recounted their adventures of the day. </p><p>Kakashi didn't appear even after Iruka bade Naruto goodbye.</p><p>++++++++++++++</p><p>Iruka shifted his bag strap higher as he knocked on the door.</p><p>"The door's opened," A muffled voice came through the door.</p><p>Pushing the door open, Iruka made his way through the now familiar dark walkway to the kitchen. The counter in the middle was a mess, as usual, but a section had been cleared out as usual too. Iruka pulled out the usual parchment package from his satchel.</p><p>Should he ask?</p><p>As one of the guild's top adventurers, Iruka knew that sometimes Kakashi had to take requests that were above Iruka's authority. That was probably the reason why he didn't turn in the request slip with Naruto and his party. And Iruka shouldn't pry. And Iruka wasn't even sure that he was close enough to Kakashi to ask such questions. It wasn't even that long ago that he had a very public disagreement with Kakashi where Kakashi cut Iruka down right in front of all the higher ranked guild members, and even in front of the Guild Master. It was awkward for a while between the two of them, but they worked things out. It also helped that Naruto was there to help smooth things over in his own way.</p><p>And soon, Iruka was looking forward to seeing Kakashi at the guild house. Sometimes he'd send Naruto and his other party members to submit their completed requests ("It would be good practice for them in the future when they have to lead their own parties!" "Stop making use of your apprentices in that way, Idiot Master!") but usually, Kakashi would be the one submitting them. </p><p>It was that budding friendship, and that feeling that he wanted to know more about Naruto's new Master, that allowed Iruka to approach Kakashi for the favour. He had deliberated for a long while, but it was Naruto who helped Iruka decide in the end. </p><p>
  <em>"Master Iruka, Master Iruka! Let me tell you, Master Kakashi made us lunch today…" Naruto had rushed up to the counter excitedly, "And it was really good!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hn, well, we didn't die from it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was really good though."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Right, Sakura? Sasuke, you can just shut up, you ungrateful bastard."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Naruto, don't be an ass."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sakuraaaaa."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, the 3 of you, don't hold up the queue." Kakashi lightly bopped Naruto on the head, while he placed the request slip and a bundle of herbs in front of Iruka. "Master Iruka, how has your day been?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's going well," Iruka smiled widely at Naruto, "Now that I've seen you all."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Master Iruka." Naruto wailed, and managed to jump over the counter to give Iruka a big hug.</em>
</p><p>Even though he was busy with Naruto, Iruka still noticed that Kakashi was looking at them over the book he was holding.</p><p>The kitchen was bright and warm, with the delicious smell of a stew cooking on the fireplace wafting through the room. Stopping at the doorway, Iruka could see Kakashi standing by the sink, humming as he washed something in it. Iruka felt it again, that fluttery feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He took a deep breath, and stepped through into the kitchen.</p><p>"Kakashi, that smells really good."</p><p>"Iruka," Kakashi turned around, wiping his hands on a pink cloth. "You're early today."</p><p>Iruka reached into his satchel, and pulled out a package that was different from the usual one he bought. His stomach tightened in anticipation. He could do this, this was the reason why he'd come over everyday for the past month.</p><p>"I have something for you today."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A HUGE thank you to our participants of this year's Exchange ^o^</p><p>Please check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kakairu_exchange_2020">the collection</a> for more KakaIru goodness!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>